Otro año junto a ti
by Neah Lotto
Summary: ¿Y cómo es la superstición, entonces? ¿Amor eterno o desastre? Bueno ¿Y qué carajos importa? ¡Es año nuevo!


**Title:** Otro año junto a ti

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **01 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **01 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **Completo

**Pairings:** Creek, Bendy, Stenny, menciones de Toyde (me gusta más como suena Cloken ^o^)

**Warnings:** Slash, Femslash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Music: **Un año más-Mecano

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**OTRO AÑO JUNTO A TI**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

_31 de Diciembre del 2009._

_11:30._

En una plaza estaba reunidos los chicos y las chicas de South Park, decididos a pasar el último día del año divirtiéndose y no junto a sus padres, en una aburrida celebración. Estaban reunidos Craig y sus amigos, los cuatros chicos revoltosos de South Park, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, y Red, y ahora mismo estaban saliendo de arcade.

─Busquemos un lugar para comer algo─ propuso Bebe, caminando de la mano con Wendy─. Que tengan televisor y podamos seguir la cuenta del Año Nuevo.

─En las pizzas tienen televisor ¿Por qué no vamos allá? Es más barato y rápido que los otros restaurantes de aquí─ propuso Kyle.

─¿Por qué no? Adoro la pizza─ dijo Stan sonriendo y mirando a Kenny─. ¿Tú qué dices?

─Todo lo que tú quieras─ le contestó con esa sonrisa descarada que tenía, besándolo en una mejilla, ignorando el susurro de Cartman que sonó a algo como "maricas".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta, pero Craig notó que Tweek estaba inusualmente callado.

─ ¿Qué pasa Tweek? ¿No quieres comer pizza?

─Oh, no, ahí van a cagarla─ se burló Cartman.

─¡Ya déjalos, gordo!─los defendió Clyde.

─ V-voy por café─ anunció Tweek, ruborizado─. Adelántense, yo los -¡GAH!- alcanzo.

─Yo voy contigo─ dijo Butters, y Red se ofreció a ir también.

Los tres fueron a la cafetería y pidieron cada uno un frappé de moka blanco.

─No puedo creer que ya se acabó el año─ dijo Red alegremente, mientras esperaban su café.

─Caray, sí─ coincidió Butters.

─Aunque me da pena que los chicos hayan venido con sus parejas─ soltó Red con nostalgia─. Espero que a Wendy, Bebe, Stan y Kenny no les pase esa maldición.

─ ¡Gah! ¿Maldición? ¿Cuál?

─Yo escuché algo parecido─ contestó Butters por Red─. ¿No es la que dice que si estás con la persona a quien amas cuando den las doce campanadas quedarán malditos y terminan mal?

─Es esa misma.

─ ¡Dios, no! ¡No podemos volver! ¡Tengo que esconderme!─exclamó Tweek en la paranoia total.

─Hamburguesas, Tweek ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¡Será algo maldito, no!

Sin decir nada más se fue corriendo sin siquiera llevarse su café, ante las atónitas miradas de Butters y Red.

Mientras tanto, en la pizzería, los chicos ya habían juntado las mesas para estar todos juntos, esperando que llegaran Butters, Red y Tweek.

─ ¿Han oído de la tradición de año nuevo?─comentó Token.

─ ¿Tradición de año nuevo?─preguntó Clyde─. ¿De qué va?

─Dicen que si estás con tu pareja o la persona que te gusta hasta las doce campanadas del Año Nuevo su amor quedará bendecido y estarán juntos por siempre.

─Hey, menos mal que te traje ¿eh, Stan?─soltó Kenny, riendo estruendosamente.

Stan se ruborizó mientras los demás lanzaban carcajadas.

─Sí, lo mismo digo─ dijo Bebe mirando a Wendy, sonriendo.

─Eh, Craig, mejor buscas a Tweek antes de que sean las doce─ bromeó Clyde.

─Vete al carajo─ fue la respuesta de Tucker, aunque por dentro esperaba que no fuera visible su sonrojo─. Todas esas supersticiones con mierda.

─Hablando de Tweek ¿no ya se tardaron mucho él y los demás?─preguntó Kyle.

─Uhm…─Wendy señaló hacia enfrente y todos miraron─. Pues ahí vienen Red y Butters, pero ni rastro de Tweek.

Ahora sí habían captado la atención de Craig, que enseguida se puso a interrogar a su prima, por el paradero del rubio.

─Pues… sólo se fue corriendo─ contestó Red, encogiéndose de hombros. Craig no esperó a que soltara más información, simplemente echó a correr para buscar a su amigo.

─Sabía que los dos eran maricas.

─¡Que te calles ya, culón!

─¡Oblígame, judío de mierda!

Los demás suspiraron.

_11:58._

Tweek estaba cerca de las escaleras eléctricas, viendo hacia afuera los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban para celebrar el Año Nuevo y suspiró, temblando, temeroso de estar solo, pero estaba bien. No quería estar junto a Craig si eso significaba que nunca iba a ser correspondido por su mejor amigo, y al menos ahí estaría seguro…

─¡Tweek!

─¡GAH!

No realmente.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Tweek?─cuestionó Craig, frunciendo el ceño─. Debemos volver, ya casi son las doce, y…

Tweek trató de huir corriendo, pero Craig reaccionó a tiempo y lo atrapó, forcejeando con él.

─¡Tú no entiendes, debes dejarme ir!─insistió el chico, retorciéndose frenéticamente en los brazos del pelinegro.

─¿Por qué?

─ ¡Porque sí! ¡Gah! ¡Craig, por favor…!

Por un momento quedaron cegados por la luz emitida por la multitud de fuegos artificiales provenientes de fuera. Junto con todas esas luces llegaron a sus oídos la cuenta…

_10, 9, 8…_

Tweek logró zafarse de Craig y corrió, pero el chico lo derribó en el suelo, sentándose sobre las caderas del rubio

_7, 6, 5…_

Pronto se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban.

_4, 3, 2…_

Mierda ¿desde cuándo los labios de Tweek eran tan tentadores?

_1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

Pero Craig ya no escuchaba, estaba más ocupado besando a Tweek, en el suelo, sujetando su rostro para profundizar más el toque de sus labios. Woah, era mejor de lo que había pensado, en serio los labios de su mejor amigo podían llegar a ser muy adictivos, al igual a su sabor como café endulzado y con un toque de…

¿Sal?

Craig no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo salado eran las lágrimas de Tweek, y se separó de inmediato, ayudándolo a levantarse. El rubio se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, llorando hasta el cansancio, y abrazándose a sí mismo.

─Lo siento─ se disculpó Craig, mirando al suelo─. No quería…

─ ¡Lo –ngh- arruinaste todo!─incriminó Tweek, dejando de abrazarse y acusándolo con el dedo─. ¡Yo no quería que se cumpliera toda esa superstición!

El pelinegro insistía en mirar al suelo, pensando mientras Tweek seguía con su perorata. Vaya, era muy claro, Tweek no quería estar por siempre con él…

─ ¡Es tu culpa si se cumple!

Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién querría estar para siempre con un bastardo hijo de puta como él?

─ ¡Es demasiada presión!

Demasiada presión, imagínate que estás condenado a…

─¡Nos condenaste a tener mala suerte en el amor!

Espera ¿qué?

─¿De qué hablas?─preguntó Craig confundido.

─ ¿De qué hablo? ¡De qué hablo! ¡No quería que estuvieras junto a mí porque es de mala suerte! ¡Si tuviéramos una relación estaría condenada a la desgracia!

─Woah, Tweekers ¿Quién dice eso?

─¡Es la superstición!─insistió Tweek, enloquecido─. ¡Si estás con quien amas a las doce de la noche en Año Nuevo estarán malditos por siempre!

─Espera ¿quieres decir que me amas?

Golpe bajo.

─N-no, y-yo…sólo d-decía que…─Tweek estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza y Craig se rió, abrazándolo y besando su cabello.

─Yo me sé otra superstición, Tweek: Es como tú dijiste, pero en vez de estar malditos, su destino será estar juntos por siempre.

Tweek lo miró, sonrojado.

─ ¿E-en serio?

─Claro─ aseguró Craig─. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Al carajo con esas mierdas! ¡Nosotros podemos vivir como queramos, joder!

Los dos se echaron a reír, y cuando pararon se miraron fijamente.

─Me gustas, Tweek.

─Ngh, tú también me gustas, Craig─ contestó Craig─. Tenía miedo de que… ¡Gah!... estuviéramos malditos.

─Y yo pensé que tú no querías que estuviéramos juntos por siempre.

─Pero si quiero.

─Lo sé ahora, y yo también quiero.

Compartieron otro beso, y cuando se separaron miraron las luces tronando en el cielo.

─Mejor volvamos, antes de que arrasen con la pizza.

Los dos llegaron a la pizzería para asombro de los demás, y las bromas no se hicieron esperar, pero les importó poco. Wendy y Bebe estaban abrazadas, y Stan y Kenny se miraban alegremente con las manos entrelazadas. Tweek miró a Craig y se desearon un feliz Año Nuevo.

Tal vez ese era el comienzo de un muy buen año ¿no? Porque dicen que lo que bien empieza, bien termina.

¿Y sobre las supersticiones?

Bueno, se podría decir que las tres parejas las habían mandado al carajo.

_31 de Diciembre del 2019_

_11:55_

Estaban casi todos los chicos reunidos en la casa de Craig y Tweek. Ya habían pasado diez años de todo ese alboroto respecto a las supersticiones de Año Nuevo.

─ ¿Y por qué no vino Red?─preguntó Stan, mientras los anfitriones servían la comida y él ayudaba a acomodar la mesa.

─Se fue de viaje con su esposo─ contestó Craig─. Y Cartman, Kyle y Butters también están festejando con sus familias.

─Ah, ya─ murmuró Bebe, ayudándole a Tweek a cargar las copas con uvas─. ¡Vengan chicos, ya casi es la hora!

Wendy, Clyde y Kenny vinieron de la sala donde estaban viendo el especial de Año Nuevo y se puso cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

─ ¿Qué van a pedir para Año Nuevo?─preguntó Clyde con curiosidad.

─Eso no se dice ─ regañó Wendy riendo, al lado de Bebe.

─Bueno, si quieren que les diga, voy a pedir un deseo para ti, Clyde.

─ ¿Qué pedirás por mí, Kenny?

─Que tú y Token por fin admitan que son maricas el uno por el otro.

─ ¡A chingar a tu madre!─ insultaron Clyde y Token al mismo tiempo─. ¡Hasta que te cases con Stan!

─ ¡Jajajaja pues pronto recibiré la noticia de que se cogen entre sí!

─ ¡Kenny!─ protestó Stan, dándole un codazo, muerto de vergüenza. Su prometido nunca iba a cambiar.

Los ocho estuvieron haciendo broma y broma, y Tweek tomó la mano de Craig.

─ ¿Qué vas a pedir?─ le preguntó el rubio, que había mejorado notoriamente con sus tics nerviosos.

─Sólo necesito pedir otro año junto a ti.

Sonrieron comiendo las uvas según cada segundo, y cuando sonó el grito desde la televisión se dieron el abrazo entre todos ellos, deseándose un feliz Año Nuevo.

_12:01_

─Aunque otro deseo… Tweek ¿te gustaría adoptar?

─ ¡Gah!

**Notas de la Autora:**

Solamente… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ^O^


End file.
